inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimon (Chrono Stone)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. For the Raimon team of the GO game, visit Raimon (GO). ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Uniform Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys now have a darker yellow as a base colour, with white collars, and a blue stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running down each side. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark teal, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with an orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue — except the goalkeeper's which is orange — with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. Members Principal Members *3.' Kirino Ranmaru' (DF) *5/20. Nishizono Shinsuke (GK/DF) *8. Matsukaze Tenma (MF/Captain) *9. Shindou Takuto (MF) * 10. Tsurugi Kyousuke '(FW) *11. 'Fei Lune (FW/MF) *14. Nishiki Ryouma (MF) *15. Kariya Masaki (DF) *17. Kurama Norihito (FW) *18. Amemiya Taiyou (MF) *78. Nanobana Kinako '(FW/DF) Club Members *1. 'Sangoku Taichi (GK) *2. Kurumada Gouichi '''(DF) *4. Amagi Daichi' (DF) *6. 'Hamano Kaiji' (DF/MF) *7. 'Hayami Tsurumasa' (DF/MF) *12. 'Aoyama Shunsuke' (MF) *13. 'Ichino Nanasuke' (MF) *16. 'Kageyama Hikaru' (FW) Former Members *10. 'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (FW) Duplis *1. 'Matchos' (GK) *2. 'Smile' (DF) *3. 'Straw' (DF) *4. 'Wally' (DF) *5. 'Deboon' (DF) *6. 'Chibitto' (MF) *7. 'Manto' (MF) Temporary Members Sengoku Era *21. 'Ichimasa' (DF) *22. 'Jingo' (DF) *23. 'Gorouta' (DF) *24. 'Shishimaru' (DF) *25. 'Tasuke' (FW/DF) Three Kingdoms Era *'Liu Bei' (GK) Shogunate Era *'Sakamoto Ryouma' Coaches *'Endou Mamoru' (Formerly) *'Clark Wonderbot' (Currently) *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Endou Daisuke' *'Kinoshita Toukichirou' (Sengoku Era) *'Charles VII' (France Era) *'Liu Bei (Three Kingdom Era) Managers *Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kami no Takuto ''' Matches (Chrono Stone) Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega In Episode 4, Raimon played against Protocol Omega with Shindou, Fei, Tenma, Shinsuke, Yuuichi and some Duplis. Raimon won at the end with 1-0 due to Yuuichi fused with Kyousuke and his Death Drop, which Zanou couldn't stop using Keeper Command 03. After the match, the timeline was restored. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 (First match) In Episode 5 and Episode 6, Raimon played against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the match, Raimon got badly beaten by Protocol Omega 2.0, even Protocol Omega 2.0 got some red cards. Sangoku couldn't stop Beta's Keshin Armed shoot with his Burai Hand and Shindou, Nishiki, Shinsuke and Tsurugi failed to stop Beta's Shoot Command 07 with their Keshin. At the end of the match, Raimon lost with 11-0 and they got brainwashed by Beta's Sphere Device and the members who don't have a Keshin, left the team. Raimon Vs. Team A5 (First match) Between the Episode 7 and Episode 8, Raimon has a match against Alpha's special force, Team A5, during their training time in God Eden. In the match, they quickly had taken a goal by Einamu's Shoot Command 06. The match was later interrupted by Shuu's Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus's Maou no Ono and Team A5 retired. Raimon Vs. Team A5 (Second match) In the Episode 8, Raimon was challenged again by Team A5. Einamu announced a new rule saying that the first team who scores a point wins. During the match, Shindou revealed a new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony. Later, Matsukaze Tenma was fused with Shuu's aura with Wonderbot's Mixi Max Gun. He also used his Keshin Armed and scored the first goal, making Raimon the winner. Raimon Vs. Security Robots In the episode 9, Raimon have to confront a team of security robots of the Inazuma's Soccer Museum. They won 1-0 after Tenma used his Keshin Armed. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 (Second match) In Episode 10 and Episode 11, Raimon fought again against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the match, Raimon revealed their new hissatsu tactic, 3D Reflector and also, Tsurugi mastered his Keshin Armed. Though in the end, Raimon lost with 5-3. Raimon Vs. Shiroshika In Episode 13, Raimon fought against Shiroshika in the Sengoku era. Tasuke and his friends joined Raimon to play in the match. Shinsuke mastered his Keshin Armed and Shindou used his Kami no Takuto to help Tasuke and his friends to play soccer. At the end, they won with 10-2. Raimon Vs. Protocol Omega 2.0 (Third match) In Episode 16, Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 2.0 for the third time. Tasuke and his friends played as defenders in the match but were scared of Beta and the others. Finally, Tasuke, Shishimaru and Gorouta succeeded to use Ichiyajou and blocked some adverse shoots, but it doesn't stop Protocol Omega 2.0 which later scored the second goal due to their captain's who used Shoot Command 07. The Episode 16 ends with a score of 2-1. In Episode 17, Shindou succeeded in mastering his Keshin Armed and scored the second goal. Then, he succeeded to Mixi Max with Nobunaga, and used a new hissatsu called Setsuna Boost which broke through Beta's Keshin Armed and scored the third goal, which gave Raimon the victory. Raimon Vs Protocol Omega 3.0 In Episode 20, Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 3.0, who is still under Zanak Abalonic. In the first minutes Gamma use his keshin and scored the first goal.With the leadership of Charles VII, Raimon defended all first half. In tthe second half, Kirino revealed his keshin and complete the Mixi Max with Jeanne d'Arc and thanks to him, Tsurugi scored the Raimon's first goal, and Shindou scored the second one. At the end, Raimon won with 2-1. Raimon Vs Zanak Domain Zanak brainwashed Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, who are with Liu Bei, and then three members of Zanak Domain appeared and they challenged Raimon for a soccer battle. Raimon defeated Zanak Domain with 1-0, with a goal of Tenma and Tsurugi with Fire Tornado DD. Raimon Vs Terracotta In Episode 23, Raimon plays a game against clockwork dolls in order to see Zhuge Liang. Liu Bei played as Raimon goalkeeper, but after stopping some shoots, he was replaced by Shinsuke. Kinako used Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and Shinsuke used Buttobi Punch for the first time. Raimon won with 2-1, with two goals from Taiyou. Trivia *This team is the one who have more coaches than all the others teams. *In Episode 004 (Chrono Stone), they replaced Tenmas, though the members of the team stay the same with a few differences. *In Episode 006 (Chrono Stone), they got brainwashed by Beta's Sphere Device and the members who don't have a Keshin, left the team. The members who got brainwashed later came back; in Episode 018, after Beta was defeated by Raimon, in their match against Protocol Omega 2.0 in the Sengoku era. Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)